Thank you notes from the Mario cast
by Lovely girl 10
Summary: A series of thank you notes from the Mario cast to other characters, their fans, monsters and items they know and love. I can take any ideas for this story. My first humor fanfic.
1. Mario

**Thank you notes from the Mario cast**

**By: Lovely girl 10**

**Genre: Humor**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the thank you notes.**

_After coming back to the Mushroom Kingdom from a meeting with Peach, Mario has sent his thank you notes._

* * *

Thank-a you Nintendo

For making me the most popular character in the Mario series! But, why did you name me Jumpman from the Donkey Kong game? Why?

Sincerely,

Mario

* * *

Thank-a you Luigi

For sticking with me throughout my journey. Why are you following me around all the time? I feel as if you are stalking me.

Sincerely,

Your brother, Mario

* * *

Thank-a you Bowser

For using the same-a old 'kidnapping the princess-a' routine. Aren't you tired of kidnapping the _same_ princess? You could just-a kidnap Daisy, or Rosalina. (Mumbles)No wonder you lost to me each time you kidnap Peach.

Sincerely,

Mario

* * *

Thank you Peach

For allowing-a yourself to be captured by Bowser, or any other villain in the game franchise. You can fight in the Smash tournament, but you could not fight to save yourself? My job never gets easy.

Sincerely,

Mario

P.S. I better send you to a self defense class.

* * *

Thank you F.L.U.D.D.

For springing a leak on me. I should report that to Professor E. Gadd.

Sincerely,

Mario

* * *

Thank you Yoshi

For being my best steed in my adventures. Nevertheless, how did you know that I needed help in the courses? Do you have some sort of sixth sense for when I need you?

Sincerely,

Mario

* * *

Thank you 1-up mushrooms

For saving my life. I do not need CPR when I have you.

Sincerely,

Mario

* * *

Thank-a you Baby Luma

For stealing my hat! I should tell your mother about that incidence.

Sincerely,

Mario

* * *

Thank-a you Rosalina

For helping me in the Mario Galaxy games. And for making the fans think that I should be with you instead of Peach. To which I am not clearly not interested in going out with you. I hope you understand what I am saying.

Sincerely,

Your friend, Mario

* * *

Thank you Kamek

For trying to steal me as a baby. I am so glad that you don't chase me as much back in those good old days.

Sincerely,

Mario

* * *

Thank you King Boo

For imprisoning me in a painting. It was crowded in there!

Sincerely,

Mario

* * *

Thank you Professor E. Gadd

For getting me out of the painting. Opposite from the fact that your machine made me dizzy.

Sincerely,

Mario

* * *

_Author's note: Okay guys I am done with the chapter on Mario. Next up is Luigi._

_You can give me ideas for the thank you notes anytime you want. If you see any mistakes, I can take this story and remake it._


	2. Luigi

**Thank you notes from the Mario cast**

**By: Lovely girl 10**

**Genre: Humor/parody**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but Elizabeth.**

Authors note: I have had a recommendation from EPICYOSHI39000 asking me to reference his/her fanfics.

Three of the Mario stories he/she wanted me to recommend are nightmare, tortured, and nightmare v2. They are horror stories.

Now that is done with so let us continue with the story.

_After hearing that Mario was doing thank you notes, Luigi worked very hard into making his notes. Finally, after a few minutes of hard work, even manages to break a sweat, Luigi has sent his thank you notes._

* * *

Thank you Nintendo

For not giving me my very much adventures. I should sue.

Sincerely,

Luigi

* * *

Thank you Mario

For being my brother and my idol. I just wish I wasn't so scared.

Sincerely,

Your brother, Luigi

* * *

Thank you Bowser

For trying to kill me when we played Luigi's Mansion. Your picture doesn't do you justice!

Sincerely,

Luigi

* * *

Thank you Snake

For standing up for me when your commander called me a kid brother. Some people need to learn to respect me. I should try to team up with you one time at the Smash tournament.

Sincerely,

Luigi

* * *

Thank you Yoshi

For making a snack out of me when you won the tennis tournament. It smelled in there!

Sincerely,

Luigi

* * *

Thank you Mr. L

For being my alter- ego I never thought I had. I should learn to be more like you, without the 'being evil' part.

Sincerely,

Luigi

* * *

Thank you Poltergut 3000

For helping me getting rid of the ghosts and for helping me find some treasure. Now all I need to do is clean up my room, I have been meaning to have you help me clean up my house.

Sincerely,

Luigi

* * *

Thank you Baby Luigi

For making me realize that I really was brave in my childhood. But why did you hit me with the hammer before we said good-bye? It hurts!

Sincerely,

Luigi

* * *

Thank you my fans

For giving me the spotlight on Youtube. Regardless to the fact that you put me in difficult and hilarious situations.

Sincerely,

Luigi

* * *

Thank you Daisy

For not making fun of me about the dressing up as Peach incident. Why am I so lucky to have you?

Sincerely,

Luigi

* * *

Thank you King Boo

For chickening out on our battle, and for hiding behind Bowser. Now I know why Boo's turn invisible whenever Mario and I stare at them.

Sincerely,

Luigi

* * *

Thank you Professor E. Gadd

For helping me to defeat King Boo, and giving me the spotlight in Luigi's Mansion, and my sequel.

Sincerely,

Luigi

* * *

_Author's note: Okay guys I am done with the chapter on Luigi. Next up is Peach_

_You can give me ideas for the thank you notes anytime you want. If you see any mistakes, I can take this story and remake it._


	3. Peach

Thank you notes from the Mario cast

By: Lovely girl 10

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the story

_As soon as she heard the news, Princess Peach decided to make her thank you notes. She went to her room for a quick shower and put her long blonde hair in a ponytail. After a few minutes of thinking, Peach has finished her notes._

* * *

Thank you Nintendo

For making me a hero in Super Princess Peach. I was wondering how long it would take for you to let me have some fun!

Sincerely,

Peach, princess of the Mushroom Kingdom

* * *

Thank you Mario

For not proposing to me yet! You and I have gone through so much adventures, and you haven't even asked me to marry you, what is taking you so long?

Sincerely,

Peach, princess of the Mushroom Kingdom

* * *

Thank you Bowser Jr.

For falsely believing that I was your mother. How am I your mother when I never gave birth to you! You are more annoying than your father is.

Sincerely,

Peach, princess of the Mushroom Kingdom

* * *

Thank you Bowser

For ruining my dates with Mario ALL THE TIME! Seriously! Couldn't you wait until I broke up with him?

Sincerely,

Peach, princess of the Mushroom Kingdom

* * *

Thank you Daisy

For not being the damsel in distress. You should teach me about how to be a tomboy.

Sincerely,

Peach, princess of the Mushroom Kingdom

* * *

Thank you Shadow Queen

For possessing me and trying to use my body for your evil purpose in Paper Mario Thousand Year Door game. I never knew that you were my evil twin...

Sincerely,

Peach, princess of the Mushroom Kingdom

* * *

Thank you Rosalina

For looking exactly like me, but hotter. I should have you doing my job and see if anyone notices the difference.

Sincerely,

Peach, princess of the Mushroom Kingdom

* * *

Thank you Toadsworth

For making sure that I made good choices in the Kingdom. Makes me wish that you were the ruler, instead of me.

Sincerely,

Peach, princess of the Mushroom Kingdom

* * *

Thank you Yoshi

For keeping me safe as a baby in Yoshi island. Nuff said.

Sincerely,

Peach, princess of the Mushroom Kingdom

* * *

Thank you Perry

For humorously imprisoning me in your umbrella form. I know you were trying to have fun, but that was ridiculous!

Sincerely,

Peach, princess of the Mushroom Kingdom

* * *

Thank you my fans

(Sarcastic) For thinking that Mario should be dating Rosalina instead of me. Am I losing you guys to her?

Sincerely,

Peach, princess of the Mushroom Kingdom

* * *

_Author note: Okay people, Peach is done. Next up is Daisy. Any ideas will be greatly appreciated._


	4. Daisy

Thank you notes from the Mario cast

By: Lovely girl 10

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that deals with Mario. Nintendo is the rightful owners.

_All the way from Sarasaland, Daisy heard about the thank you notes and wanted to join in on the fun. She immediately got over to the Mushroom Kingdom in no trouble. _

_Here is her thank you notes._

* * *

Thank you Mario

For saving me in Super Mario Land. I wish that it was Luigi instead who saved me...

Sincerely,

Daisy, princess of Sarasaland

* * *

Thank you Tatanga

For ruining my Kingdom after your invasion in Super Mario Land! Do you know how much money I have to pay for repairs?

Sincerely,

Daisy, princess of Sarasaland

* * *

Thank you Luigi

For being the cutest boyfriend in the world!

Sincerely,

Daisy, princess of Sarasaland

* * *

Thank you Peach

For always being the damsel in distress. I'm glad I am a tomboyish princess.

Sincerely,

Daisy, princess of Sarasaland

* * *

Thank you Bowser

For always kidnapping Peach instead of me!

Sincerely,

Daisy, princess of Sarasaland

* * *

Thank you Waluigi

For making fun of my boyfriend! Do I have to come over to your house and teach you a lesson?! You are more annoying than Tatanga!

Sincerely,

Daisy, princess of Sarasaland

* * *

Thank you my fans

For thinking that I am way better than Peach. (Mumbles) And for making me go head over heels for Luigi's counterpart. (Mr. L)

Sincerely,

Daisy, princess of Sarasaland

* * *

Thank you Mr. L

For being a creeper that looks a lot like my boyfriend.

P.S. I would have dated you if you weren't a bad guy in the first place!

Sincerely,

Daisy, princess of Sarasaland

* * *

Thank you Nintendo

For letting me be in Mario tennis, Mario party series etc. When am I going to be in a game where there is only me and Luigi?

Sincerely,

Daisy, princess of Sarasaland

* * *

_Author note: Next up is Rosalina. Then Bowser. I had this idea from another story. Thank you notes from the Legend of Zelda cast inspired me to make this story. Don't worry I am not copying from that story. _

_If there is anything you want me to add to this chapter just tell me. And if you have any ideas on what Rosalina would say in this story don't be shy to tell me._


	5. Rosalina

Thank you notes from the Mario cast

By: Lovely girl 10

_Sorry for the long wait. _

_Rosalina, the galaxy princess had already sent her thank you notes long before Luigi did his. Here is her notes._

* * *

Thank you Mario

For saving the power stars, the whole universe, and taking care of my baby luma. Your heroic actions will forever be remembered in the stars, if they stay alive for that long... not sure how to do that.

Sincerely,

Rosalina, princess of the Cosmos

* * *

Thank you Luigi

For finding the green star in my first debut in the series. I knew you could do it!

Sincerely,

Rosalina, princess of the Cosmos

* * *

Thank you my fans

For thinking that Mario and I should be a couple. I am 217 years old for crying out loud! He can't possibly date an _old_ woman!

Sincerely,

Rosalina, princess of the Cosmos

* * *

Thank you Peach

For being Mario's 'special one'. When can I have a special one?

Sincerely,

Rosalina, princess of the Cosmos

* * *

Thank you Waluigi

For being paired with me because we are both tall. And no, you aren't getting a date from me!

Sincerely,

Rosalina, princess of the Cosmos

* * *

Thank you Bowser

For trying to take over the universe. Now you see what happens when you mess with power far greater than your own... I can see why Peach hates getting kidnapped by you, you are a **big** idiot.

Sincerely,

Rosalina, princess of the Cosmos

* * *

Thank you baby luma

For stealing both Mario and Luigi's hats. I am going to have to spend quite a lot of money to send them back.

Sincerely,

Your mother, Rosalina, princess of the Cosmos

* * *

Thank you hungry lumas

For inflating yourselves with Mario and Luigi's starbits. You need to go on a diet for a change.

Sincerely,

Rosalina, your mother and the princess of the Cosmos

* * *

Thank you mother

For making me realize my true destiny. Why didn't you tell that to me earlier?

Sincerely,

Rosalina, princess of the Cosmos

* * *

Thank you Nintendo

For making me the most popular princess in the Mario series. Weren't Peach and Daisy enough for you?

Sincerely,

Rosalina, princess of the Cosmos

* * *

_All right Rosalina is finished. If you see anything I can add on to this chapter please tell me and I will do it. If there's any mistakes, be free to tell me. _

_Next up is Bowser _


	6. Bowser

Thank you notes from the Mario cast

By: Lovely girl 10

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

_I was inspired to make this story from the Legend of Zelda thank you notes. _

_Bowser was finished with his thank you notes. After having his shell cleaned, he delivered them to the Mushroom Kingdom._

* * *

Thank you Mario

For always beating me over 87 times. 1000 times if the player wants to go through that again, which I don't.

Sincerely,

Bowser, your rival and the ruler of the Koopas

* * *

Thank you Peach

For being pathetically helpless ALL OF THE TIME! Seriously, you could always run, hide, or hit me with a frying pan! But no, you just had to sit there and watch me and my troops come to kidnap you! Man you are useless!

Sincerely,

Bowser, ruler of the Koopas

* * *

Thank you Bowser Jr.

For confusing people about whether I had a wife before I went head over heels for Peach. Well, your mom was a Koopa named Clawdia so…

Sincerely,

Bowser, your father and ruler of the Koopas

* * *

Thank you Shigeru Miyamoto

For giving me my title as the Koopa king.

Sincerely,

Bowser, ruler of the Koopas

P.S. Giving me the title, Yukee or Bibinba wouldn't make sense in this series anyway.

* * *

Thank you Kamek

For trying to use me in your plan to find the star children in Yoshi's Island. I thought that I was the only villain to do that!

Sincerely,

Bowser, ruler of the Koopas

* * *

Thank you Rosalina

For using your star power to shrink me in Mario Galaxy 2. How did I deserve that punishment!

Sincerely,

Bowser, ruler of the Koopas

* * *

Thank you Falco

For destroying my gun in the Subspace Emisary game in Super Smash Brothers Brawl. Do you even know how expensive they are? Now I am going to need to save up $1000 dollars again!

Sincerely,

Bowser, ruler of the Koopas

* * *

Thank you Fawful

For attempting to rule the universe with Dark Bowser. Nobody rules the universe but me!

Sincerely,

Bowser, ruler of the Koopas

* * *

Thank you Dark Bowser

For trying to beat me in battle in Bowser's inside story. You may have my identity, but you can't beat the original!

Sincerely,

Bowser, ruler of the Koopas

* * *

Thank you Wario and Waluigi

For attempting to destroy MY rival. Nobody destroys Mario but me! You two are annoying!

Sincerely,

Bowser, ruler of the Koopas

* * *

_Next up is Yoshi. If you see anything that's wrong with the chapter please tell me. _


	7. Yoshi

Thank you notes from the Mario cast

By: Lovely girl 10

_Yoshi had finished his thank you notes. Before that, he ate a gooma, koopa, and forced Mario to give him a ride. Here is our favorite dinosaur's notes._

* * *

Yoshi, Yoshi! (Translation: Thank you Mario)

For always riding on my back. You gave me a backache!

Sincerely,

Yoshi

* * *

Yoshi! (Translation: Thank you Mr. Miyamoto)

For making me the most popular sidekick in this series. I thought Luigi was the sidekick to Mario! What made you change your mind in picking me?

Sincerely,

Yoshi

* * *

Yoshi, Yoshi! (Translation: Thank you Peach)

For giving me and my friends some of your cake in Super Mario 64 ds. Why didn't I get some in the old classic 64?

Sincerely,

Yoshi

* * *

Yoshi! (Translation: Thank you Luigi)

For being my mama in the t.v. series! Nuff said.

Sincerely,

Yoshi

* * *

*Grumpy voice* Yoshi, Yoshi! (Translation: Thank you Kamek)

For sending Burt the bashful, a frog, and all the other enemies I can easily defeat. Why can't you just fight me without having somebody else do the dirty work for you?!

Sincerely,

Yoshi

* * *

Yoshi, Yoshi! (Translation: Thank you Baby Bowser)

For mistaking me as a green donkey that you wanted to ride on. Do. I Look. Like. A. **Donkey**?!

Sincerely,

Yoshi

* * *

Yoshi! (Translation: Thank you Baby Wario)

For giving the loudest tantrums in the world. I was glad that I left you behind, anyway.

Sincerely,

Yoshi

* * *

Yoshi, Yoshi! (Translation: Thank you Birdo)

For confusing people about whether or not I have a girlfriend or a boyfriend. I hope I am not gay!

Sincerely,

Yoshi, your boyfriend

* * *

Yoshi! (Translation: Thank you Link)

For interrupting my nap in the smash series! In addition, I am impressed that you are the first hero to not use me as a steed.

Sincerely,

Yoshi

* * *

Yoshi!(Translation: Thank you Yoob)

For eating my family and friends after you were ordered to eliminate us. It smell's in there!

Sincerely,

Yoshi

* * *

_If there's anything wrong with this chapter please tell me and I can change it._

_I will let you readers decide who I should do next. I will wait patiently._


	8. Wario

Thank you notes from the Mario cast

By: Lovely girl 10

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

* * *

_Thank you for telling me whom I should do next! The winner is Wario! After him will be Waluigi, Birdo, and Bowser Jr. _

_Wario didn't want to do his thank you notes at first. However, he saw a whole treasure chest full of money. I told him that the treasure would be his, if he can do thank you notes. After a few protests, Wario just gave in._

_Here is his notes._

* * *

Thank you Mario

For being one step ahead of me at whatever I do. I will beat you one day Mario! One day!

Sincerely,

Wario

* * *

Thank you Bowser

For always making me and Waluigi idiots while you get to go and fight Mario! Why do you always have the fun when Waluigi and I are always one step behind you?

Sincerely,

Wario

* * *

Thank you Waluigi

For confusing fans about whether or not that you're my sibling. Well, you and I almost look like fraternal twins, so...

Sincerely,

Wario

* * *

Thank you my magnet from the Yoshi's Island DS game

For collecting the coins. I should use you more often.

Sincerely,

Wario

* * *

Thank you Toad

For NOT giving up like I told you too, and for kicking me out of the forest in the game of Wario's Woods. I hate you for that!

Sincerely,

Wario

* * *

Thank you Luigi

For stealing the Samus doll I was going to give to Peach for her birthday. (mutters) How could I lose to a pipsqueak!

Sincerely,

Wario

P.S. We are not cousins. My father adopted me.

* * *

Thank you Wanda

For ruining my revenge plan on Mario!

Sincerely,

Wario, your nemesis

* * *

Thank you Captain Sryup

For making me believe that you were a man instead of a woman in Wario Land. Thank goodness!

Sincerely,

Wario

P.S. Date?

* * *

Thank you Nintendo

For allowing me to appear in the kart series, party series and other sports games. Can you ditch Mario and have me as the new hero of the Mushroom Kingdom?

Sincerely,

Wario

* * *

Thank you Peach

For choosing that pipsqueak of a plumber instead of yours truly. What did I do wrong? I gave you flowers and candy. Why can't I have you as my girlfriend?

Sincerely,

Wario

* * *

Thank you King Dedede

For stealing my car in the smash series. I still can't believe you got Luigi and Ness on your side!

Sincerely,

Wario

* * *

_If you see anything that is a mistake please tell me. If I am missing something feel free to tell me._

_A reminder that the next one coming up is Waluigi._


	9. Waluigi

Thank you notes from the Mario cast

By: Lovely girl 10

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

_Waluigi had a hard time deciding what to write for his notes. After he did the proper research, Waluigi finally got his problem settled. _

_Here is his notes._

Thank you Wario

For making me taller than Luigi. That rack really hurts!

Sincerely,

Waluigi

* * *

Thank you Luigi

For always being a show off. Nuff said.

Sincerely,

Waluigi, your rival

* * *

Thank you Daisy

For always going head over heels for my rival! I am WAY better than him!

Sincerely,

Waluigi

* * *

Thank you Master Hand

For using me as a assist trophy. I would like to be in the smash series!

Sincerely,

Waluigi

* * *

Thank you Mr. L

For being the more famous counterpart of Luigi. You and me are going to battle and see who is the better villain of my rival.

Sincerely,

Waluigi

* * *

Thank you Bowser

For using us in order to get to the Mario bros. We don't need your help next time!

Sincerely,

Waluigi

* * *

Thank you Nintendo

For keeping my whole background a mystery to the other players. When are you going to explain to them who I am?!

Sincerely,

Waluigi

* * *

_If you know any ideas I can do to make this chapter longer feel free to tell me. Also if there is any mistakes please tell me. _

_Next up is Birdo_


	10. Birdo

Thank you notes from the Mario cast

By: Lovely girl 10

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

_Birdo didn't have any problems with her thank you notes. She went through them carefully and was done within two minutes._

_She is especially touched by Yoshi's note._

* * *

Thank you Yoshi

For being the hottest dinosaur alive! No, you're not gay, sweetie.

Sincerely,

Birdo, your girlfriend

* * *

Thank you Peach

For allowing me to fool Cackletta and Fawful to think that they had your voice.

Sincerely,

Birdo

* * *

Thank you Wart

For NOT giving me a raise! That is why I quit being a boss in Super Mario Bros. 2!

Sincerely,

Birdo

* * *

Thank you Wario

For trying to make Toad lose in Wario's Woods. My advice is way better than yours!

Sincerely,

Birdo

* * *

Thank you Mr. Miyamoto

For confusing people about whether or not I am a boy or a girl. Thank you for finally choosing a **female** dinosaur!

Sincerely,

Birdo

* * *

Thank you Master Hand

For having me as an assist trophy in melee. Give me a call when you decide to have me as a player.

Sincerely,

Birdo

* * *

Thank you Popple

For dumping me after our fight in Mario and Luigi's Superstar saga. You know that it is all your fault!

Sincerely,

Birdo

* * *

Thank you Toadsworth

For inviting me to be in the Mario party games. I had been trying to convince the other players to let me have some fun!

Sincerely,

Birdo

* * *

Thank you Nick

For helping me get out of jail in Captain Rainbow. The boys in there weren't very nice to me!

Sincerely,

Birdo

* * *

_If you see any mistakes or anything that's missing please tell me and I will change it._

_Next up is Bowser Jr._


	11. Bowser Jr

Thank you notes from the Mario cast

By: Lovely girl 10

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

_While making trouble for his brothers and sister, Bowser Jr. was doing his thank you notes._

Thank you Bowser a.k.a. Dad

For making me the heir to your throne. In addition, for making me your favorite son.

Sincerely,

Bowser Jr., your son

* * *

Thank you Clawdia a.k.a. Mom

For leaving your family after I was born. After when father and I are finished with Mario and Peach, you are next.

Sincerely,

Bowser Jr., your son who you have never met before

* * *

Thank you Mario

For always ruining Father's plans. Nuff said.

Sincerely,

Bowser Jr.

* * *

Thank you Princess Peach

For being my supposed mama. I have to say that you are much more motherly than my own mother is.

Sincerely,

Bowser Jr.

* * *

Thank you Professor E. Gadd

For giving me the magic brush. Why couldn't you have given me a pump like how Mario has F.L.U.D.D.?

Sincerely,

Bowser Jr.

* * *

Thank you Isle Delfino

For not locking up Mario after when I framed him in Super Mario Sunshine. Did you forget who messed up your town?

Sincerely,

Bowser Jr.

* * *

Thank you Koopalings, my brothers and sister

For using the helicopter to abandon me two times in Super Mario Bros. Wii. You are just jealous that I am Fathers favorite! I don't know why the fans of that game love my expressions when you do that!

Sincerely,

Bowser Jr.

* * *

Thank you Master Hand

For having me as a sticker and mentioning me in my dad's bio. Nuff said.

Sincerely,

Bowser Jr.

* * *

_All right. Next up is Donkey Kong, then the villains from Super Paper Mario(Count Bleck and his crew)_

_If you see any mistakes I can change it._


	12. DK

Thank you notes from the Mario cast

By: Lovely girl 10

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

_After getting his exercise by swinging through the trees, Donkey Kong has finished his notes._

Thank you Cranky Kong a.k.a. the original Donkey Kong

For giving me your name. Why can't I be Donkey Kong the second?

Sincerely,

Donkey Kong, your grandson

* * *

Thank you Mario

For having a long rivalry with me. And for having me in your sports games and party games.

Sincerely,

Donkey Kong

* * *

Thank you Pauline

For making my father kidnap you just because that you were pretty. Now I know why Hollywood made the movie 'King Kong' that famous.

Sincerely,

Donkey Kong

* * *

Thank you Diddy

For being my best sidekick in the world.

Sincerely,

Donkey Kong

* * *

Thank you Donkey Kong Jr.

For confusing players about whether or not that I was you back in Cranky's time as Donkey Kong.

Sincerely,

Donkey Kong, your future self.

* * *

Thank you Candy Kong

For being the hottest monkey alive! I am surprised that we haven't married yet!

Sincerely,

Donkey Kong

* * *

Thank you Banjo and Kazooie creators

For having me appear as a doll. Nuff said.

Sincerely,

Donkey Kong

* * *

Thank you K. Rool

For attempting to destroy me or my island all of the time! I am glad that the Tiki's took your place in Donkey Kong Country Returns!

Sincerely,

Donkey Kong

* * *

Thank you Mr. Miyamoto

For naming me after a real donkey. What's the deal with that? I don't go 'yeehah' all the time!

Sincerely,

Donkey Kong

* * *

Thank you Bowser

For turning me into a trophy in the Subspace Emissary in the smash series.

Sincerely,

Donkey Kong

* * *

_Author's Note: Next up is Toad. _


	13. Toad

Thank you notes from the Mario cast

By: Lovely girl 10

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

_After getting home from his date with Toadette, Toad went about to finish his thank you notes._

Thank you Mario

For rescuing me and my friends when Bowser hid us in his castle in Super Mario Bros. You could have used the shortcut to rescue Princess Peach.

Sincerely,

Toad

* * *

Thank you Peach

For being our ruler. Can't you just make a deal with Bowser so that he doesn't bug you all the time?

Sincerely,

Toad, your loyal servant.

* * *

Thank you Bowser

For creeping me out with your looks. Nuff said.

Sincerely,

Toad

* * *

Thank you Toadette

For being the sweetest mushroom of my life. But, where did you come from all of a sudden?

Sincerely,

Toad

* * *

Thank you Shadow Mario

For covering me and my friends with the graffiti paint. I had to take a shower five times to wash that off!

Sincerely,

Toad

* * *

Thank you Rosalina

For thinking that you are more gorgeous than our princess is. Nuff said.

Sincerely,

Toad

* * *

Thank you Slimy Spring Galaxy treasure chest

For imprisoning me after I got the star in Super Mario Galaxy 2.

Sincerely,

Toad

* * *

Thank you Toad's Turnpike racetrack

For giving kart racers a heck of a time passing your vehicles each time they get run over. Is it that hard?

Sincerely,

Toad

* * *

Thank you Toad's Factory racetrack

For making the race more difficult than Toad's Turnpike. Nuff said.

Sincerely,

Toad

* * *

Thank you Wario

For giving me and Mario a tough time. Nuff said.

Sincerely,

Toad

* * *

_Authors note: If you see anything that I can add to this chapter please let me know._

_Next up is Toadette._


	14. Toadette

Thank you notes from the Mario cast

By: Lovely girl 10

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Nintendo is the rightful owner.

I shall warn you that this chapter may be short.

_Toadette, after returning home on her date with Toad, decided to do some thank you notes._

Thank you Nintendo

For having me randomly appear in Mario Kart Double Dash, and for keeping my background a mystery to the other players.

Sincerely,

Toadette

* * *

Thank you Toad

For confusing people about us being siblings or lovers.

Sincerely,

Toadette

P.S. I prefer being lovers. In addition, I had a DNA test that told me that we are not siblings.

* * *

Thank you Lucky

For hurting my feelings in 'Paper Mario's thousand year door' game. Why are you so mean to me?

Sincerely,

Toadette

* * *

Thank you Mario

For always being a sweetheart. Nuff said.

Sincerely,

Toadette

* * *

Thank you Peach

For ** not** making me your servant. Nuff said.

Sincerely,

Toadette

* * *

Thank you Birdo

For having good chemistry with me without having to interact with me . Is it because we like the color pink?

Sincerely,

Toadette

* * *

Thank you host's of Mario Party

For having me appear in one of your games.

Sincerely,

Toadette

* * *

If you have any ideas that I can add to this chapter please tell me. Next up is everyone's favorite villain: Mr. L


	15. Mr L

Thank you notes from the Mario cast

By: Lovely girl 10

Disclaimer: I own nothing

* * *

_Mr. L had finished his notes today, but first he ruined Mario's bed, stalked Daisy, and invented a new brobot enemy for our hero's._

Thank you Mr. Jumps-all-the-time a.k.a Mario

For jumping around a lot. Nuff said.

Sincerely,

Mr. L

* * *

Thank you Ms. Always-gets-kidnapped a.k.a Princess Peach

For not fleeing for your life like I told you to. And for turning into a typical damsel-in-distress the moment Count Blecks reign is over.

Sincerely,

Mr. L

* * *

Thank you Mr. Gets-foiled-all-the-time-by-the-red-guy-with-the-mustache a.k.a. Bowser

For teaming up with those l-osers instead of ruling the world with us.

Sincerely,

Mr. L

* * *

Thank you Mr. Always- gets-scared-to-do-anything a.k.a. Luigi

For being my weak counterpart. You need to stop being a chicken!

Sincerely,

Mr. L

* * *

Thank you Ms. Flower-princess-who-is-better-than-any-other a.k.a. Daisy

For stealing my heart. I suggest you dump my counterpart and come hang with me.

Sincerely,

Mr. L

P.S. I could work on making you a counterpart named Ms. D

* * *

Thank you fan girls

For making my life miserable. Why don't you bug Dimento for a change?

Sincerely,

Mr. L

* * *

Thank you Dimento

For using my body for your selfish needs to rule the world. Nuff said.

Sincerely,

Mr. L

* * *

Thank you Mimi

For harboring a crush on me. You are not my type!

Sincerely,

Mr. L

* * *

Thank you Nastasia

For hypnotizing my useless counterpart and creating me.

Sincerely,

Mr. L

* * *

Thank you Count Bleck

For giving up the battle for ruling the world as soon as you found your 'Juliet'. Way to go Romeo.

Sincerely,

Mr. L

* * *

Thank you O'Chunks

For being the junior minion above all of the juniors. Nuff said.

Sincerely,

Mr. L

* * *

Authors note: Mr. L is done. I can take votes again to who should come next.


	16. Baby Mario

Thank you notes from the Mario cast

By: Lovely girl 10

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

_Even at a young age, Baby Mario has shown his thank you notes. _

Thank you Yoshi

For helping me save my brother. And for being my faithful friend in the future.

Sincerely,

Baby Mario

* * *

Thank you Kamek

For failing in your attempt to kidnap me. Nuff said.

Sincerely,

Baby Mario

* * *

Thank you Baby Luigi

For being a male version of the damsel in distress. Now I know where Baby Peach gets that from.

Sincerely,

Baby Mario

* * *

Thank you Mario

For being my amazing future self.

Sincerely,

Baby Mario

* * *

Thank you Baby Peach

For being a baby version of my girlfriend in the future. Maybe I should train you so that Bowser doesn't kidnap you as often.

Sincerely,

Baby Mario

* * *

Thank you Baby Bowser

For attempting to scare me in your giant form when Yoshi and I battled you. You did managed to make me go to the bathroom early.

Sincerely,

Baby Mario

* * *

Thank you Mr. Stork

For attacking the Toadies and bringing me to Yoshi in Yoshi Island ds. Why didn't you do that in the original game?

Sincerely,

Baby Mario

* * *

Thank you Toadies

For trying to bring me to Kamek.

Sincerely,

Baby Mario

P.S. You give the worst rides ever!

* * *

Thank you Nintendo

For making me appear in the Mario sports and racing games.

Sincerely,

Baby Mario

_Authors note: Up next is Baby Luigi._


	17. Baby Luigi

Thank you notes from the Mario cast

By: Lovely girl 10

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

_Baby Luigi was finally finished with his thank you notes. Even at a young age, the baby already knew his words._

* * *

Thank you Baby Mario

For rescuing me from Kamek and Baby Bowser. Nuff said.

Sincerely,

Baby Luigi

* * *

Thank you Baby Daisy

For suddenly appearing in Mario Kart Wii. And for being my future girlfriend.

Sincerely,

Baby Luigi

* * *

Thank you Baby Bowser

For rescuing me. Even when you betrayed us in the end. Nuff said.

Sincerely,

Baby Luigi

* * *

Thank you Kamek

For kidnapping me. Nuff said.

Sincerely,

Baby Luigi

* * *

Thank you Luigi

For letting me hit you with the hammer in the 'Partners in time' game. You are so funny!

Sincerely,

Baby Luigi

P.S. Thanks also for the cookie!

* * *

Thank you Daisy

For being the prettiest woman in the world! Can you be my mama?

Sincerely,

Baby Luigi

* * *

Thank you Nintendo

For making me the damsel in distress in Yoshi's Island. What did I do to you?

Sincerely,

Baby Luigi

* * *

Thank you Mr. L

For not having a baby counterpart. I am happy for that!

Sincerely,

Baby Luigi

* * *

_Next up is Baby Peach! Then Baby Daisy!_


	18. Baby Peach

Thank you notes from the Mario cast

By: Lovely girl 10

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

_I should warn you that some of the babies thank you notes will be short, since that they don't appear as often as they should._

* * *

_Baby Peach made Toadsworth the younger to write her thank you notes. But first, she whined until Baby Bowser gave her a snickers bar, stole Baby Mario's hat, and made a mess of her new skirts._

Thank you Princess Shroob

For attacking my castle in Mario's 'partners in time' game. Seriously, couldn't you have waited until I am older enough to settle your needs for a kingdom?

Sincerely,

Baby Peach

* * *

Thank you Baby Bowser

For stopping your ship in order to save the future versions of Baby's Luigi and Mario.

Sincerely,

Baby Peach

* * *

Thank you Baby Mario

For being a cute hero. Why didn't my parents just arrange for us to be married?

Sincerely,

Baby Peach

* * *

Thank you Baby D.K.

For saving me from the grinders in Yoshi's Island ds. They disturbed my nap! So, thank you for getting me back to the group.

Sincerely,

Baby Peach

* * *

Thank you Baby Daisy

For being my best friend to this day. How on earth did you appear all of a sudden?

Sincerely,

Baby Peach

* * *

Thank you Nintendo

For making me appear in Mario sports games. Am I that popular for a baby?

Sincerely,

Baby Peach

* * *

Thank you Toadsworth the Younger and Older

For being good comedians. You are so funny!

Sincerely,

Baby Peach

* * *

_Next up is Baby Daisy._


	19. Baby Daisy

Thank you notes from the Mario cast

By: Lovely girl 10

Disclaimer: I own nothing that deals with Mario.

The baby's thank you notes are short since there are not much appearances for them.

* * *

_Today is Monday and I have Baby Daisy's thank you notes. Unfortunately, she couldn't come to read them because she wanted to take baby Luigi on a date to see the zoo animals._

Thank you Daisy

For having your very own baby counterpart. Why didn't Nintendo think of this sooner?

Sincerely,

Baby Daisy

* * *

Thank you Baby Luigi

For being the cutest baby on earth! How in the world did I scare you?

Sincerely,

Baby Daisy

* * *

Thank you Yoshi

For having good chemistry with me even though we never actually interacted in Yoshi's Island ds.

Sincerely,

Baby Daisy

* * *

Thank you Baby Peach

For being my best friend in the world.

Sincerely,

Baby Daisy

* * *

Thank you Nintendo

For finally deciding to make a baby version of your famous tomboy princess. What took you so long?

Sincerely,

Baby Daisy

* * *

Thank you Bowser Jr.

For scaring me and Baby Peach in 'Super Mario sluggers' game. You are scary!

Sincerely,

Baby Daisy

* * *

Thank you Lakitu

For translating my baby language. I really need to get rid of my pacifier.

Sincerely,

Baby Daisy

* * *

Thank you Princess Peach

For having me participate as a team player in the Super Mario Sluggers.

Sincerely,

Baby Daisy

* * *

Thank you Baby Donkey Kong

For having a good interaction with me even though we haven't known each other for a long time.

Sincerely,

Baby Daisy

* * *

_Up next is the koopas._


	20. Koopa Troopa

Thank you notes from the Mario cast

By: Lovely girl 10

Disclaimer: I own nothing that deals with Mario.

* * *

_Today is Tuesday and the Koopa Troopa has delivered his thank you notes._

Thank you Bowser

For being our king.

Sincerely,

Koopa Troopa

* * *

Thank you Mario

For always bouncing on my shell. Do I look like a trampoline to you?

Sincerely,

Koopa Troopa

* * *

Thank you Shellcreepers

For being the ancestor of us koopa troopas.

Sincerely,

Koopa Troopa

* * *

Thank you Nintendo

For confusing people about whether or not the koopas are turtles or tortoises. Thank you for choosing tortoise.

Sincerely,

Koopa Troopa

* * *

Thank you my shell

For protecting me from the Mario Bros whenever they tried to damage me.

Sincerely,

Koopa Troopa

* * *

Thank you Dry Bones

For being a scary skeleton version of us koopas. Quit stealing my spotlight!

Sincerely,

Koopa Troopa

* * *

Thank you Beach Koopas

For losing your shells to the Mario Bros. The koopas at the castle don't like strip clubs!

Sincerely,

Koopa Troopa

* * *

Thank you Koopa the Quick

For refusing to be in the koopa army. And for turning into a laughing stock by losing the race to Mario.

Sincerely,

Koopa Troopa

* * *

Thank you 'New Super Mario Bros.' and 'Super Mario Bros. Wii' games

For having such a catchy tune for us koopas to dance to. We had to practice our tap dancing one way or the other.

Sincerely,

Koopa Troopa

* * *

Thank you Bombshell koopas

For being the kamikaze versions of koopas.

Sincerely,

Koopa Troopa

* * *

Thank you Wario

For being the worst boss ever! Bowser is more nicer than you anyway.

Sincerely,

Koopa Troopa

* * *

Thank you ParaTroopa

For being able to use wings in most of the Mario games.

Sincerely,

Koopa Troopa

* * *

Thank you Koopa Cape

For an amazing underwater racing course in Mario Kart Wii.

Sincerely,

Koopa Troopa

* * *

_Author's note:Next up is the Goomas._


	21. Goomba

Thank you notes from the Mario Cast

By: Lovely girl 10

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Only this humor fic.

* * *

_Today is Wednesday and the Goomba has delivered it's thank you notes._

Thank you Bowser

For letting us work for you in the Koopa Troop's.

Sincerely,

Goomba

* * *

Thank you Mario bros.

For always jumping on us. We are not stepping stones!

Sincerely,

Goomba

* * *

Thank you Goomboss

For being our king.

Sincerely,

Goomba

* * *

Thank you Goomba's shoe

For being bigger than our body. Can we have a smaller size?

Sincerely,

Goomba

* * *

Thank you Grand Goomba's

For being the oversized versions of us and still got beaten by the Mario bros.

Sincerely,

Goomba

* * *

Thank you Micro-Goomba's

For being weaker versions of us in a smaller size.

Sincerely,

Goomba

* * *

Thank you Para-Goomba's

For having the ability to fly.

Sincerely,

Goomba

* * *

Thank you 'New Super Mario bros. and Super Mario bros. Wii' games

For having some good music to dance to. We needed to practice our jumping jacks.

Sincerely,

Goomba

* * *

Thank you 'Super Mario Galaxy' games

For revealing some alien versions of us goomba's. I didn't know that there's Octoomba's, Goombeetles, and Jack O' Goomba's.

Sincerely,

Goomba

* * *

Thank you Yoshi

For always making a snack out of us goomba's. It smells in there!

Sincerely,

Goomba

* * *

Thank you 'Mario Party' games

For making one of my brethren a host. And for having us in a lot of your mini-games. We liked the Goomba spotting game very much!

Sincerely,

Goomba

* * *

Thank you Goombella

For being a hot female Goomba. How on earth did you handle Mario in the 'Paper Mario Thousand Door' game?

Sincerely,

Goomba

P.S. Date?

* * *

Thank you Goomba with the Vibe Sceptor

For making us feel emotional in the 'Super Princess Peach' game. Don't do that again!

Sincerely,

Goomba

* * *

Thank you 'Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening' game

For having us in a different game other than the Mario series.

Sincerely,

Goomba

* * *

_Author's note: Next up is Shy Guy. _


	22. Shy Guy

Thank you notes from the Mario cast

By: Lovely girl 10

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that deals with Mario.

* * *

_Today is Monday and the Shy Guy has delivered his thank you notes._

Thank you Wart

For being a useless king. That is why we went to work for Bowser!

Sincerely,

Shy Guy

* * *

Thank you Bowser

For allowing me and the other Shy Guys to be in your army.

Sincerely,

Shy Guy

* * *

Thank you Boo Guys

For being ghost version of Shy Guys. Please don't haunt me! (Shivers)

Sincerely,

Shy Guy

* * *

Thank you Mario Party games

For having us in your minigames. I really liked the 'Shy Guy Says' game.

Sincerely,

Shy Guy

* * *

Thank you White Shy Guy's

For helping out the enemy in Yoshi's Island and betraying your brethren.

Sincerely,

Shy Guy

* * *

Thank you Big Guy the Stilted

For _not_ destroying Yoshi in 'Yoshi's Island ds' like you were created to!

Sincerely,

Shy Guy

* * *

Thank you 'Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars' game

For making stronger versions of us Shy Guy's. I didn't know that there is Shypers, Sling Shy's, and Shy Rangers.

Sincerely,

Shy Guy

* * *

Thank you 'Super Smash Bros.' games

For having us Shy Guys as a background character, or a trophy.

Sincerely,

Shy Guy

* * *

Thank you my mask

For keeping my face a secret. None of the players want to see how hideous my face is.

Sincerely,

Shy Guy

* * *

Thank you Mario Kart games

For allowing us Shy Guys to be in the game as obstacles, players, or having our symbols and signs on the race tracks.

Sincerely,

Shy Guy

* * *

Thank you Birdo

For having good chemistry with us in the 'Mario Superstar Baseball' game without having to interact with us.

Sincerely,

Shy Guy

* * *

Thank you 'Mario & Sonic Olympic games'

For having one of us as a host, and an audience. When can I participate in the games?

Sincerely,

Shy Guy

* * *

_Author's note: Up next by popular demand… Dimento._


	23. Dimentio

Thank you notes from the Mario cast

By: Lovely girl 10

Disclaimer: I own nothing but this fic.

* * *

_Today is Tuesday and Dimentio has just finished his thank you notes._

Thank you Count Bleck

For ruining my plans of destroying the world by marrying your sweetheart. (Pretends to puke.)

Sincerely,

Dimentio

* * *

Thank you Tippi

For using your love for Count Bleck to keep me at bay.

Sincerely,

Dimentio

* * *

Thank you Floro Sprouts

For keeping Luigi under hypnosis.

Sincerely,

Dimentio

* * *

Thank you my fans

For making me the most famous boss in the 'Paper Mario' series.

Sincerely,

Dimentio

* * *

Thank you Dimentio/Mr. L fans

For pairing me with that loser. I don't hold any affection for him! What has my world come to?

Sincerely,

Dimentio

* * *

Thank you Mimi

For always mimicking the other villains attacks. Can't you do something else?

Sincerely,

Dimentio

* * *

Thank you Luigi/Mr. L

For being my puppet in 'Super Paper Mario'. Nuff said.

Sincerely,

Dimentio

* * *

Thank you Nastasia

For blocking my attack that was _meant_ for Count Bleck. On the other hand, you _did_ deserve it for spying on me.

Sincerely,

Dimentio

* * *

Thank you O' Chunks

For always using your brawn instead of your brain.

Sincerely,

Dimentio

* * *

Thank you Mario

For being the mentioned hero of prophecy in 'Super Paper Mario'. I hate you.

Sincerely,

Dimentio

* * *

Next up is: The Boo's


	24. Boo

Thank you notes from the Mario cast

By: Lovely girl 10

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but this fic.

* * *

_Today is Thursday and our favorite ghost enemy has decided to give her/his thank you notes._

Thank you Nintendo

For changing our names from Boo Diddleys to Boo Buddies and then to Boos. Just pick a name and stick with it!

Sincerely,

Boo

* * *

Thank you Mario bros.

For always making us shy. We don't get use to _having_ attention very often!

Sincerely,

Boo

* * *

Thank you King Boo

For being our spooky king.

Sincerely,

Boo

* * *

Thank you 'Super Mario 64 and 64 ds games'

For giving us Boos a course called Big Boos Haunt.

Sincerely,

Boo

* * *

Thank you Spooky Speedster

For losing your brethren's respect when you lost to Mario.

Sincerely,

Boo

* * *

Thank you Bomb Boos

For being darker versions of us Boos with an _explosive_ advantage. Why didn't we think of that?

Sincerely,

Boo

* * *

Thank you 'Mario Kart games'

For having us Boos as a background character in the course, an item, and for having our King participate in the race. When can I be in the race?

Sincerely,

Boo

* * *

Thank you 'Luigi's Mansion game'

For giving us Boos some _really_ weird names. How did you come up with BamBoo, GameBoo Advance, TurBoo, Boogie, Boohoo, ShamBoo, Little Boo Peep, Boomerang, and PeekaBoo?

Sincerely,

Boo

* * *

Thank you Luigi

For sucking us up in the Poltergust 3000. It was crowded in there!

Sincerely,

Boo

* * *

Thank you 'Super Smash Bros Brawl game'

For having me as a trophy and for having our haunted mansion as a battlefield.

Sincerely,

Boo

* * *

Thank you Boo mushroom item from the 'Mario Galaxy games'

For turning Luigi and Mario into cute ghosts.

Sincerely,

Boo

* * *

_Next up is…Cheep Cheep._


	25. Cheep-Cheep

Thank you notes from the Mario cast

By: Lovely girl 10

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but this fanfic.

_If some of you are curious about where I get my ideas from on this fic, I actually just go to mario wiki. It has all of the information that I would need to_ research.

* * *

_Today is Thursday and the Cheep-Cheep has just delivered his/her thank you notes._

Thank you Fire flower items

For managing to defeat us Cheep-Cheeps. I thought the water had an advantage over fire!

Sincerely,

Cheep-Cheep

* * *

Thank you Big Bertha

For always trying to eat the Mario bros with little or huge success.

Sincerely,

Cheep-Cheep

* * *

Thank you 'original Super Mario game'

For turning some of us Cheep-Cheeps into flying fish. We have fins, not wings!

Sincerely,

Cheep-Cheep

* * *

Thank you 'New Super Mario bros and Super Mario bros Wii games'

For having a sweet melody to the underwater levels. We had to practice our flips, so thank you for that.

Sincerely,

Cheep-Cheep

* * *

Thank you 'Mario Kart races'

For having us Cheep-Cheeps as an obstacle, or as a kart for the races.

Sincerely,

Cheep-Cheep

* * *

Thank you 'Paper Mario games'

For allowing us Cheep-Cheeps to speak. Finally somebody decides to let us speak for ourselves!

Sincerely,

Cheep-Cheep

* * *

Thank you 'Mario Party games'

For having us in the minigames. Why can't we play as a participate?

Sincerely,

Cheep-Cheep

* * *

Thank you Nintendo

For not giving good descriptions of our gender. How else are we to know if we are female or male?

Sincerely,

Cheep-Cheep

* * *

_Next up for the thank you notes is Whomp!_


	26. Whomp

Thank you notes from the Mario cast

By: Lovely girl 10

Disclaimer: I don't own Mario. If I did, then Luigi and Daisy would have some of the spotlight.

* * *

_Today is Monday and Whomp has just finished his thank you notes. Well truth be told... he got Wario to do his notes since that the Whomp wasn't flexible enough._

Thank you Nintendo

For changing our designs by placing a round symbol. We hated those bandages anyway…

Sincerely,

Whomp

* * *

Thank you Whomp King

For being our ruler.

Sincerely,

Whomp

* * *

Thank you 'New Super Mario bros.' game

For giving us Whomps a more polite purpose in the game. It's nice to know that somebody can use us as a platform than getting crushed by the Mario bros.

Sincerely,

Whomp

* * *

Thank you Super Mario Galaxy 2

For giving us Whomp's a good make over and for giving us an advantage to kill Mario!

Sincerely,

Whomp

* * *

Thank you Whimps

For being the miniature versions of us. Which also might confuse people about whether or not that we have female Whomps. I hope that they can come into future games.

Sincerely,

Whomp

* * *

Thank you Mario Party the first

For having us Whomps as body guards for the DK'S Jungle Adventure.

Sincerely,

Whomp

* * *

Thank you Mario Party 4

For allowing me to host the Extra Room.

Sincerely,

Whomp

* * *

Thank you Mario Party 9

For having me as a boss in your game. But, next time can you change the name of my boss battle? I hate it when somebody gives me a rhyme!

Sincerely,

Whomp.(Not Whomp Stomp!)

* * *

Thank you guide of Mario Party 8

For mistaking me for a Thwomp! Do you need glasses or something?

Sincerely,

Whomp, with no T.

* * *

_Author's note: Up next for the thank you notes is…Lakitu. After that it will be Wiggler. I hope that I am not losing my humor._


	27. Lakitu

Thank you notes from the Mario cast

By: Lovely girl 10

Disclaimer: As always, I don't own anything that deals with Mario.

* * *

_Today is Monday and the Lakitu has just finished his thank you notes. Before that, he adjusted his goggles, threw some spinies at Mario, and did some fishing._

Thank you Spinies

For being my useful weapon to use against Mario and Luigi.

Sincerely,

Lakitu

* * *

Thank you Nintendo

For creating the pipe-lakitu's, fishin-lakitu's and the undead fishin-boos. When are we going to get some more female Lakitu's?

Sincerely,

Lakitu

* * *

Thank you my cloud

For becoming my faithful item when I am battling the Mario bros and for becoming my enemy when they use you to reach high places. I need to make an ejector button so that Mario and Luigi cannot ride you.

Sincerely,

Lakitu

* * *

Thank you 'Super Mario 64' game and the remake

For having some of my brethren as the cameramen who follow Mario around on his adventure. I never knew that we were so good at filming.

Sincerely,

Lakitu

* * *

Thank you King Lakitu

For being our king. When are we going to see more of you in the game series?

Sincerely,

Lakitu

* * *

Thank you Mario Kart series

For having me as a referee, and for having me help out the racers when they are in a bad predicament. I wish that I didn't have to help them on the wrong turns, seeing them goof the racetrack up is humorous!

Sincerely,

Lakitu

* * *

Thank you Mario Party 9

For having me as a mini-boss. In addition, I agree with Whomp on the rhyming problem, the 'Sock it to Lakitu' rhyme is a **huge** insult to my reputation!

Sincerely,

Lakitu

* * *

Thank you Super smash bros. series

For having me as an assist trophy.

Sincerely,

Lakitu

* * *

Thank you 'Super Princess Peach' game

For having my brethren and me in a calm mood when it comes to sleeping.

Sincerely,

Lakitu

* * *

Thank you 'Legend of Zelda: Minish Cap' game

For having me as a enemy to your hero. Nuff said.

Sincerely,

Lakitu

* * *

_Author's note:Wiggler will be the next one up for the thank you notes, just to let you know!_


	28. Wiggler

Thank you notes from the Mario cast

By: Lovely girl 10

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

_Sorry for the long wait. Enjoy!_

* * *

_Today is Friday and our classical caterpillar enemy has just delivered his/her thank you notes._

Thank you Mario bros.

For always jumping on me. I am **not** a trampoline! I am a caterpillar!

Sincerely,

Wiggler

* * *

Thank you Yoshi

For always making a snack out of me and my brethren. Don't you get sick of eating the same old enemies each time?

Sincerely,

Wiggler

* * *

Thank you glitches

For allowing the player over 9,999,990 points by jumping on me. Why are you so cruel?!

Sincerely,

Wiggler

* * *

Thank you Squiggler

For being the miniature versions of us wigglers. Why aren't you in more games?

Sincerely,

Wiggler

* * *

Thank you New Super Mario Bros. Wii game.

For saving us wigglers a trip into Yoshi's abdomen. THANK YOU SO MUCH!

Sincerely,

Wiggler

* * *

Thank you Super Mario World tv series

For making us wigglers more scarier than usual. Please remove the fangs…

Sincerely,

Wiggler

* * *

Thank you Mario Party series

For having me as a trophy, boss, or as a game piece for your mini-games.

Sincerely,

Wiggler

* * *

Thank you Super Smash Brothers Brawl

For having me as a sticker and a trophy.

Sincerely,

Wiggler

* * *

Thank you Pokémon named Weedle

For having a very convincing resemblance to us Wigglers. I was wondering where Nintendo got the idea for us..

Sincerely,

Wiggler

* * *

_Author's note: Here is a list of the characters that will come soon...King Bob-omb, the bob-omb's, King Boo, Blooper, and Chain-chomp._


	29. Blooper

Thank you notes from the Mario cast

By: Lovely girl 10

Disclaimer: I own nothing but this fic.

_Today is Monday and the Blooper has just delivered its thank you notes. Before that he stalked Mario when he went swimming and sprayed some ink on the racers._

Thank you fireballs

For being the only weapon that can defeat me and my brethren. I thought water had a good advantage against fire!

Sincerely,

Blooper

* * *

Thank you Super Mario Sunshine game

For having us on dry land instead of the water like all other games. Why?

Sincerely,

Blooper

* * *

Thank you ice balls

For not being able to defeat us Bloopers. How can you not work on us when ice has an advantage to the water?

Sincerely,

Blooper

* * *

Thank you New Super Mario Bros. Wii U game

For giving us Bloopers our own level. FINALLY!

Sincerely,

Blooper

* * *

Thank you Nintendo

For renaming us as Bloopers. The name Bloobers was getting tiresome anyway…

Sincerely,

Blooper, not Bloober

* * *

Thank you King Calamari

For being our ruler. Why don't you appear more often like how the other ruling monarchs do?

Sincerely,

Blooper

* * *

Thank you Mario party series

For having us Bloopers appear in minigames, as a player, and as a boss.

Sincerely,

Blooper

* * *

Thank you Mario Kart Wii

For having me as an item to blind the other players with my ink. That was fun!

Sincerely,

Blooper

* * *

Thank you Legend of Zelda series

For having me as an enemy to your hero. It is good to get out of the box when I need a break from Mario!

Sincerely,

Blooper

* * *

_Author's Note: Next up will be Chain Chomp, then bob-ombs._


	30. Chain Chomp

Thank you notes from the Mario cast

By: Lovely girl 10

Disclaimer: I own nothing but this fic.

_I should warn you that in this chapter, the Chain Chomp will be barking its answers and that the Lakitu will translate the barks as best as he can._

* * *

_The Chain Chomp, knowing that he couldn't write his own thank you notes and that he could only bark out his responses, decided to let the Lakitu help him with his notes._

Bark! Bark! (Thank you Nintendo

For making me have the voice of a dog ever since the game of Super Mario 64 came out. What are you trying to pull here?

Sincerely,

Chain Chomp)

* * *

Bark! Bark! Bark! (Thank you Super Mario Sunshine game

For making us Chain Chomps hot to the touch until we get into the tubs for our baths. Now I know where the sentence 'hot dogs' comes in…

Sincerely,

Chain Chomp)

* * *

Bark! Bark! (Thank you New Super Mario Bros games

For not giving us Chain Chomps very much spotlight. When can we appear more often?

Sincerely,

Chain Chomp)

* * *

Bark! Bark! (Thank you Iggy Koopas

For using me as an unwillingly slave to pull your chariot. Next time you do that, you will have a sore bottom for the rest of your life!

Sincerely,

Chain Chomp)

* * *

Bark! Bark! Bark! (Thank you Mario Kart games

For having us Chain Chomps as obstacles to keep the racers at bay if they get to close. That was FUN!

Sincerely,

Chain Chomp

P.S. Can you give us biscuits each time we hit a racer?)

* * *

Bark! Bark! (Thank you Mario Party series

For having me and my brethren in mini games, boss battles, and helping out the players when they need to steal someone's stars or coins. When am I going to be in as a player?

Sincerely,

Chain Chomp)

* * *

Bark! Bark! Bark! (Thank you Legend of Zelda series

For giving my brethren a cameo appearance in your games, but why did you call us Bow-Wow's?

Sincerely,

Chain Chomp

* * *

_Author's Note: The Bob-ombs will be next, then their king, and then King Boo._


	31. Bob-omb

Thank you notes from the Mario cast

By: Lovely girl 10

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

_Today is Saturday and the cute little bob-ombs had just figured out a way to do their thank you notes, since they don't have arms. They instead used some burned coal and lit it up on fire with their fuses. _

Thank you Bob-omb Buddies

For siding with the enemy. And for changing your original color of black to pink or red. Why?

Sincerely,

Bob-omb

* * *

Thank you Mario bros.

For using us as an item. And for not allowing us Bob-ombs give you damage, why do you run away all the time?

Sincerely,

Bob-omb

* * *

Thank you Mario Kart series

For having us as an item to stop the racers in their tracks for a few moments, and for having some cars named after us. I admit, that was fun!

Sincerely,

Bob-omb

* * *

Thank you Legend of Zelda series

For giving my brethren an appearance in your games.

Sincerely,

Bob-ombs

* * *

Thank you Mario party series

For having my brethren featured in your mini-games. When can we be a player?

Sincerely,

Bob-ombs

* * *

Thank you Super Mario Sunshine game

For giving us Bob-ombs a very good makeover. We look like cute little windup toys!

Sincerely,

Bob-omb

* * *

Thank you Bob-omb King

For confusing the players about whether or not we take orders from you instead of Bowser. Well, you are our King, so...

Sincerely,

Bob-omb

* * *

_Author's Note: Next up is King Boo. If you see anything that needs to be in here, let me know, because I think I am running out of ideas for this fanfic, so feel free to help me out when you have the time. Review whenever you want._


	32. Lubba

Thank you notes from the Mario cast

By: Lovely girl 10

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the notes.

* * *

Chapter 32- Lubba

_Since that King Boo couldn't come to do the thank you notes, thanks to his recent job of being in the new Luigi's Mansion game and a headache he recently caught, I had to find someone else suitable for the thank you notes. So I chose none other than Lubba._

Thank you Mario

For having such a good resemblance to your faceship! Har, har!

Sincerely,

Lubba, captain of the Starship.

* * *

Thank you Bees

For giving me terrible rashes whenever you show up on board. Why can't you leave me alone?

Sincerely,

Lubba, captain of the Starship.

* * *

Thank you Whittles

For being too cute! I wish I had one of you guys!

Sincerely,

Lubba, captain of the Starship.

* * *

Thank you young master Luma

For helping out Master Mario when he needed you the most. Why can't I get you to clean up the Starship for me?

Sincerely,

Lubba, captain of the Starship.

* * *

Thank you Rosalina

For making me be in charge of some of your kids, although I appreciate you giving me help, do I look like a babysitter to you?!

Sincerely,

Lubba, captain of the Starship.

* * *

Thank you Nintendo

For not giving me a shirt. I need one so that I don't get so cold!

Sincerely,

Lubba, the captain of the Starship.

* * *

_Next up for the thank you notes is... The koopa kids._

_I also thought about switching things up in the chapters to come. Just so that we don't get bored with going through all of the villains at once and then going onto the good guys all at once. I hope you all don't mind. Review as always._


End file.
